counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
SEAL Team 6
| Voice = Jon Curry }} The SEAL Team 6 or U.S. Navy SEALs (as it was known in Deleted Scenes), is a Counter-Terrorist faction featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Overview DEVGRU, more often referred to as its predecessor SEAL Team Six, is a special operations force for the United States Navy, and had its roots as a unit created in the aftermath of Operation Eagle Claw. During the Iran hostage crisis in 1979, Richard Marcinko was one of two U.S. Navy representatives for a Joint Chiefs of Staff task force known as the TAT (Terrorist Action Team). The purpose of the TAT was to develop a plan to free the American hostages held in Iran. In the wake of the disaster at the Desert One base in Iran, the Navy saw the need for a full-time counter-terrorist unit, and tasked Marcinko with its design and development. Marcinko was the first commanding officer of this new unit. At the time there were two SEAL teams. Marcinko named the unit SEAL Team Six in order to confuse Soviet intelligence as to the number of actual SEAL teams in existence. The unit's plankowners were hand-picked by Marcinko from throughout the UDT/SEAL community. SEAL Team Six became the U.S. Navy's premier counter-terrorist unit. It has been compared to the U.S. Army's Delta Force. Marcinko held the command of SEAL Team Six for three years, from 1980 to 1983, instead of the typical two-year command in the Navy at the time. SEAL Team Six was formally created in October 1980, and an intense, progressive work-up training program made the unit mission-ready just six months later. SEAL Team Six started with 75 shooters. According to Dick Marcinko, the annual ammunition training allowance for the command was larger than that of the entire U.S. Marine Corps. The unit has virtually unlimited resources at its disposal. In 1987 SEAL Team Six was dissolved. A new unit named the "Naval Special Warfare Development Group" (NSWDG), or DEVGRU, was formed, essentially as SEAL Team Six's successor. Reasons for the disbanding are varied, but the name SEAL Team Six ''is often used in reference to DEVGRU. Official Description ''Counter-Strike, Condition Zero and Source Founded in 1980 under the command of Lieutenant-Commander Richard Marcinko, ST-6 served to protect America and her intentions from terrorism. Within just seven years, the project was disbanded. However, it has since been reestablished and is now known under a new name, DEVGRU. Global Offensive SEAL Team Six (ST6) was founded in 1980 under Lieutenant-Commander Richard Marcinko. It was dissolved in 1987 and is now known as DEVGRU. In-game In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the hand model for the SEALs features multicam sleeves (light green, tan, white, and black spots) and olive green gloves with lighter green on the insides. Appearances ''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero'' During Tour of Duty, there are several bots that appear as Seal Team 6 members: Cost 1 *Quincy *Stanley Cost 2 *Leon *Kent Cost 3 *Sam *Igor Cost 4 *Ace *Jake *Alex Cost 5 *Duke ''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes'' *Counter Terrorist Training *Recoil *DrugLab *Turn of the Crank *Alamo *Miami Heat ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' *Train *Lake *Aztec *Nuke *Weapons Course (as the recruit) Operation Payback *Favela Operation Bravo *Ruins Operation Breakout *BlackGold *Insertion *Mist Operation Vanguard *Train Operation Bloodhound *Log Operation Wildfire *Cruise *Empire *Nuke *Phoenix Compound Trivia *The game file name for this player model is "urban". **In Global Offensive, the player models and related variants are named . *This faction appears in 6 missions of Deleted Scenes, the most of any. *SEAL Team 6 is the oldest Counter-Terrorist faction in Counter-Strike, making their first appearance in Beta 1.0 *SEAL Team 6 in the early Counter-Strike beta stages had blue uniforms rather than green ones and lacked their masks. This was changed in Beta 7.0. *All Bullpup-wielding CT bots in Tour of Duty use the ST6 model. *In Counter-Strike: Source, there is a old model that was used in the beta versions of Source. It can still be found in the game files. *They were the first Counter-Terrorist faction available in the ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Beta. *In Global Offensive, one of the model variants appear to have a Beretta 92G Elite II pistol. *The SEAL Team 6 quotes in Global Offensive make use of the military phonetic alphabet during gameplay including "We're Oscar Mike" standing for "On the Move" or sometimes, "On Mission" amongst others. *In Global Offensive custom maps, the default CT player model is set to the first ST6 model (st6.mdl) if no kv file is set for the map. External links *SEAL Team 6 at Wikipedia ru:SEAL Team 6 Category:Factions Category:Counter-Terrorist